I have a Dream part one
by Delilah Grace Wartooh
Summary: Charles Ofdensen adopted a young girl seven year old girl form a cruel orphanage. He adopted a small seven year old sickly who is not expected to live much longer. She is kidnapped by The Metal Masked assassin who teamed up with The Revengencers and The Tribunal. When she was 13 she was nearly killed by a demon. When she is saved by the Angel of death.


I have a dream part one

Charles Ofdensen adopted a young girl seven year old girl form a curl orphanage. He adopted a small seven year old sickly who is not expected to live much longer. She is on her way to the happy room, the happy room is far from the way it sounds. He asks the head of the orphanage about an older child her name is Delilah Grace the woman looked shocked that he was enquiring about an older child. Simply saying she is broken and offers him a baby. He dose not take no for an answer he sighed the adoption papers. Ten years later on her way to the school for the gifted she is kidnapped by the metal masked assassin and he brings her to General Crozier and the revengers.

TEN YEARS AGO

It was a cold December day Charles decided he wanted to be a father he wanted to adopt a child. He drove to the Sough End Orphanage, The building was old and decrepit. He got out of his car and walked in he was greeted by an elderly scowling hunched backed woman. "Hello I am Edna how may I help you sir?" She asked in her raspy voice. "Yes, I wold like to adopt a child." says, Charles. "We have many babies looking for families." Replays Edna ringing her hands. "No, I am looking for an older child at the age of seven or older." Charles said. "Oh ok, then we have one she is seven. Her room is down this hall we keep her in hear she is what we call broken. "What do you men by broken?" he asked. "Well, she can hardly walk and she is vey sick, She probably is going die." She replies.

You can look in the window of her room and see if you are still interested." She said as she lead him down a dimly lit hall way. They passed a large steal door with a giant rainbow letters red THE HAPPY ROOM.

As they got closer to the door they could hear a music box. When they got to the door. "Now you don't have to talk to her if you don't want to, She is really sickly she needs a very costly operation and vaccination. Do not expect her live much longer." She said as she said as she opened the little door.

Charles looked in and saw a pale little girl with long brown hair and green eyes. She resembles a porcelain doll she wares medial braces on her legs. She was plying with an old brown stuffed dog, A rainbow blanket and an old dark gold pocket watch.

Charles put his hand up to the glass. "I will take her. She is my daughter" He said. "What?! Her are you sure? You know we have plenty of heathy babies you can adopt." She said. "Yes, she is my daughter. I want her What is her name?" Says Charles. "Her name is Delilah Grace." says Edna as she opened the steel door.

Delilah Grace jumped she had a look of terror on her face. She started to cry and scream. "This is your father you where adopted." Edna says.

"Hello I am Charles you can call me dad, daddy or father. You are going to live with me." When he sat down next to her she pulled her self closer to him, he stretched his arms out to her she hugged him. He held her in his arms he started to tear up. "They are right the bond is instant." Says Charles.

"Lets go make this finale you just have some papers to sigh then she is your daughter." says Edna. "Don't leave me! DADDY!" She cried clinging to him for dear life. "I never going to leave you." Says Charles.

"He lifted her up and carried her down the hall. After all the paper work was done they went back to her room to get her only four possession. An old music box, an old stuffed dog, an old pocket watch and a small rainbow blanket. She put the pocket watch in her music box. "Would you like a bag for your stuff." Edna asked.

"Yes, please." She said. Edna handed her a plastic bag. She packed her blanket, music box and stuffed dog. "Her is the note and a trunk it is from he biological father. The note it is rely sad don't show it to her until she is older. The note and trunk was found with her along with that dog, watch, blanket and music box. What ever you do don't touch those items she will freak out." Says Edna. "Delilah Grace do you have a jacket?" asks Charles. "No." She said. "Hear you will need this." He said as he wrapped his jacket around her, He carried her down the stairs and helped her to his car. One of the large men who worked at the orphanage carried her trunk to his car.

"When he buckled her in her in she threw her arms around him and began to cry. "Thank you! daddy! I love you!" She said. "I love you two Delilah Grace." He said as he opened the trunk of his car.

She began to open up when they got off the property.

"Are you marred?" she asked. "I was my darling Vixey she in heaven." Replays Charles. "I am sorry, Do you have any kids?" "Well,... just you I am the manger and CEO of a death mettle band called Dethklok I think of the guys as my sons. They are going to be like brothers to you. They will like to pail around with you." "What is pail around?" She asked. "Hang out play a game." Replies Charles

"What are their names?" "Well their are Nathan Explosion he is the singer, Skwisgaar Skwigelf lead guitarist, William Murderface the bace player, Pickles the drummer and Magus Hammersmith rhythm guitarist. They are like sons to me." "I can't weight to meet them." "Now lets go get you some clothing and bedroom decorations, you can have any thing you want."

They drove buy an estate sail "I like that! dead people have stuff they don't want any more." she said happily. "Show me what is it that you like?" "This mirror." She said as she pointed to an old mirror with a rime stone frame with some missing stones. "This is what you want?" asks Charles. "Yes, I love it." She said as she smiled at him. "Ok, it's yours I will fix it for you." Charles said. "No! I like it as is." She said. She was walking at his side to pay for it when she fell. "Delilah Grace are you ok?" he asked her as he helped her up. She bent down to pick up an old clown doll she looked at it. It was dressed in a colorful jump suite bright bright blue hare. "I like this." She said. "It is yours." He said as he payed one dollar of all the mirror and clown doll. When they got back in the car she stared at the clown doll. "You rely like that charming thing don't you?" Asked Charles. "Yes, I don't why I just do." She said.

"I always wanted to adopt an older child." Says Charles. "It is un, common that someone would adopt a older kid. It is like an animal shelter every one wants a puppy or kitten if we don't adopted by a certain age or if there is lack of space they get the happy room?" She said. "Now what is the happy room?" asks Charles. "The gas chambers." "THE WHAT?!" Charles asked in disbelief. "The gas chambers I was two weeks away." She said.

Charles brought her to the hospital to schedule her operation an vaccinations, for the next day. When they got to the hospital of her vaccinations Charles was standing by her side. When they stared the IV he held her hand in his. "Look at me princess. You are going to be ok." He said as they put the IV in. "Daddy I am tired she said. "Just relax and go to sleep." says Charles gently.

He cared her in the house she was a sleep in his arms. He was greeted by Nathan, Pickles, Murderface, Skwisgaar and Mangus. "Hay is that our new pail?" Asks Nathan "When can we pal around?" Asks pickles. "Well she is a little ill right now she needs an operation tomorrow morning." says Charles. Nathan held her tiny hand. "Is she going to be ok? You promised us a pal I can't take it if something I can't even think about it." Says Nathan. "The operation will be panful and she has to go through a series of vaccinations. She will be fine don't worry Nathan." Says Charles. After putting her to bed Charles read the note form her biological parents what he read made him cry.

_My dear daughter Delilah Grace _

_I love you so much the day I had to give you up was the worst day of my life you are my only living family member. My name is Leonard Rockstein aka Dr. Rockso the Rock N Roll clown. Your mother's name was Harmony Alslin she was a wandering magician and escape artist from Northern Ireland. I met her on a cruse ship she was performing daring escapes entertaining men, women and children she always was happy and smiling. She wold give the clots off her back and the last cent in her pocket to some less fortunate. In side the trunk is chains, pad locks, a straitjacket and a tape and a cassette player of her music that she used in her act. In the bottom of the trunk is photos and news paper articles about her. We both love you, The day you where born was the happiest day of my life. I did cocaine and any drugs I could get my hands on your mother saw the best in me. I got clean for her, She knew my past. I never knew how I deserved her. The worst day of my life is when she was performing a show and something went wrong she collapsed on the stage. They rushed her to the hospital the hospital was so busy. When they got to her she was dead. I did every thing in my power to get some one to help her my child. It seamed that the world stopped turning. All I could do was hold you close to me. I could not take the pane it was world wide news 12. I had to give you up because I do cocaine and all other drugs, I love you so much. I hope you have a happy life. I love you! _

_love, Dad. _

PRESENT DAY

Now Delilah Grace is seven teen and walking she is in a top of the line school. The School For The Gifted the school is just a elven minutes walk to Mordhaus she was walking home alone. It was a worm fall day the sun was shining there was a light breeze.

She was walking down the quite street listening to her music on her death phone. Her long wavy brown hare in a half pony tail with a perfect bow. She wearing a light blue dress with wight lambs on the skirt and her silver flats sparkled in the sun light.

She saw Dr. Rockso who she walks her home with from time to time. He was coming down from a night of cocaine. She ran to his side and she bent down next to him. "Dr. Rockso are you ok?" she asked in a soothing voice.

He was in between the real world and his own world he thought Delilah Grace was her mother Harmony the way she was speaking to him is the way he was accustomed to. "Dr. Rockso you look terrible." says, Delilah Grace.

"Dr. Rockso don't fell so good baby." He said sadly. "You need to stop doing drugs you are so talented." Delilah Grace said helping him to his feet. "I k-k-know, Have you told Toki how you f-f-fel about h-h-him y-y-et?" he asked. She giggled and said, "No not yet." "B-b-but why you are so beautiful." He asked. How perfect she is she is just like her mother Harmony she sees the good in all. He thought as she talked about how Toki is cool and she is a geek.

"Well, I never had a boy friend before and a guy like Toki. Well, it is something I just dream about he wold't want someone like me." she said. "Why?" asks Rockso. "I am what you call a geek I am not someone a medial star like him wold want." She said. As she opened the door to Redcorn's candy bar the little bell rang Rockso flowed her in.

Redcorn's candy bar was a pub at one time. The old bar counter with the vintage stools. Behind the counter was shelves that once was lined the was with a variety of whisky bottles now in lined with colorful candies in jars. Native American music played softly in the background. "Oh he thinks differently than we do. He wants someone who is pure, confident and who he can talk to." says Rockso. "He told me that that evening we met. She said with a smile as she sat on bar stool. "W-w-w-well, when we are paling around just us g-g-g-guys he told me he is in love with you. He in joys talking to you." Rockso said as he sat next to her.

"Hello Delilah Grace, How are you today? Are you aright there is sadness in your eyes. Whats up?" asks John Redcorn. "Well, on my way to school and I saw Mangus." She replies with tears running down her face. "Is that man who gave you that scythe scar?" asks John Redcorn.

Dr. Rockso clenched his fists. "H-h-h-he is not a man! He is a garbage can!" yells Rockso. John took a step back,

John Redcorn and Delilah Grace looked at him, "I am so sorry for what he did to you Delilah Grace you know, we got a new Pocky in today, Chocolate almond." He said. "I will take a box! With a strawberry soda." She said. "That will be two dollars." says John Redcorn. "What wold you like?" He said to Rockso. "Cocaine!" He said. John Redcorn gave him a dirty look, We don't sell that hear!" He said sternly. "I will get the same as her." He said as he payed him. She payed for her strawberry soda and almond pocky. She looked at her dethphone, "Oh I got to get home. It was nice talking to you ." She said as she got to her feet. "I will walk you." says Rockso. "You two Delilah Grace.. Have a good night." says John Redcorn with a smile.

and Delilah Grace walked in silence. When they got to mort house, "Remember just ask him, he dose love you but don't let him know I told you." Says Rockso. "I will." She said.

She walked to the guard of Mordhaus

"Good evening my lady." The Klokateers said as he opened the gate she walked up to the house and walked in.

She was greeted by Toki. "Hellos! Delilah's hows was schools?" Toki asked in a cheerful town. "Good thank you Toki." She said. He took her dark green school bag and carried it for her. "Hello there Delilah Grace! Welcome back!" Face bones said. "Thank you face bones." She said with a smile.

They walked into the rec room room, together and sat on the couch talking with him. Murderface walked in drunk and said, "It's pee-pee time." as, he urinated in the plant. "Gross!" Delilah Grace said in discussed. Pickles was playing a hunting video game.

While Nathan and Skwisgaar watched eating Cool Ranch Doritos.

Delilah Grace and Toki where talking he was playing with her long brown hair as she talked to him he is nine years older then her.

Toki seemed a little down that day he got up and walked to the liquor cabinet. Delilah Grace gave him a sad look.

She walked over to watch Pickles play the game. "Hay there Delilah Grace would you like to play?" asks Pickles. "Yes, I wold love to." She said as she took the plastic hunting rifle. She picked expert level witch is hunting grizzly bears. "Can a beautiful princess, like you handle that?" asks pickles. As he started to film her with his death phone. "You know they say a woman can do any thing a man can do?" says Abigail said with a smile. "But, better!" added Delilah Grace. She hit every grizzly. "Get that one! Get that one! You are a brutal little princess! aren't Ya! Yah don't want to fuck with you." Pickles cheered. "Hay Abigail hold my death phone keep filming. Let me show you something If you hold the rifle like this and you will get more points." Says Pickles as he helped her point the rifle off to the side. Murderface looked at photos of Skwisgaar's mother. "Hay Skwisgaar I am going to be Mr. William Skwigelf. "SUTS UPS!" Yelled Skwisgaar attacking Murderface.

Nathan pulled them apart, "Nock it off!" He yelled as he pulled them apart. Toki was sitting on the couch drinking whiskey. Nathan was watching Delilah Grace play the game.

Charles walked in and said, "Ok, it is eleven time for bed you have school tomorrow." "Come on I am about to get the high score!" says Delilah Grace. "No, love it is time for bed you will become ill." said, Charles. "Good night father." She said as she hugged him. "Good night princess." said Charles as he hugged her. He walked out of the room. "Good night guys." She said. "Good night princess." says Pickles as he hugs her. "Good nights." say's Skwisgaar. "Good Night!" says Nathan as he hugs her. "Good night." Murderface said. "Good night girl. says Abigail.

She walks out of the room, "In coming!" Murderface yelled as he tossed a Jack Daniel's bottle at her. It smashed on Nathan's chest as he took the impact. "What is your problem I did nothing to provoke you Psycho!" Delilah Grace snapped.

"Delilah Grace go to your room I will put him in his place." says Nathan. "Thank you." She whispered as tears filled her eyes. She walked past Toki drinking his forth bottle of whiskey. "Where you's goings sweeties?" Toki asked.

"Un, called for man she is so sweet!" Yells Pickles. "I has little respects for the ladies, But thats was to much." Skwisgaar said.

Toki stumbled out of the room. He was walking to his room as he walked pasted Delilah Grace's room she had soft music playing as she did as she sleeping. She was sitting on her bed writing in her pink notebook. He stood in the door way, Of Delilah Grace's purple bed room. She has a panting of her name on the wall with the meaning under her name, Under Delilah was panted Strength and under Grace was panted God's Favor. That Pickles had made her in rehab. She had hanging over her bead on the wall along with pictures Toki had drawn, a cross over her bed and drawings of three dream creatures. Anime pictures she printed off the computer. An autograph picture of the band in a frame on her desk. An old brown stuffed dog, a music box and a clown doll sitting on a small rainbow blanket on her brown victorian dresser. Over the dresser the old mirror with some rime stones mirror next to it a drawing of a red fox with a yellow lion, a pink kangaroo and a green cockatoo she did when she was younger over the animals written Zoobles. One wall is has a large book shelf with mangus and DVD's.

"Whys? Whats wrongs withs me?" asks Toki as he held his deady bare like he was cradling a new born baby. "What do you mean Toki?" she asked as she looked at him he looked like he was going to cry. "Aw Toki come her lets talk, sit next to me." she, said as she pulled the covers back. Toki stumbled over to her bead he sat next to her on her twin size daybed. "Make your self comfortable." She, said as she put her pen clipped to her note book under her cow pillow. She wraps him up with her blankets, he lied down and rested his head on her cow pillow. She laid down on her side next to him. They where facing each other he began to whimper "Toki, it is aright to cry I will not make fun of you. I will not tell any one this is between me and you." She said as she held his hand. "Cryings makes a man looks gay." sniffled Toki as he said as he started to tear up. "Who told you that?" She asked as she rubbed his shoulder. "Pickle." "Well, Pickles is very wrong. Only strong men show how they are truly feeling." Delilah Grace said. Toki looked up at her his eyes filling with tears. Delilah Grace handed him a box of tissues. "Thank you's." He whimpers as he dried his tears.

"Wells, I was just a boy, doing the chores hauling and stacking the heavy fire wood, and sweeping the snow. While doing chores all I was given to ware was a pare of brown shorts in blow zero wether. Some times I wold make mistakes I had to punched. My father took a.a.a.a belt and he would...put the buckle over the wood stove." Toki said his eyes filled with tears. "Take a deep breath." Delilah said as she wiped his tears off this face with a tissues, She wrapped her arm around him. "You can hold me close to you if it will comfort you." She said. He moved close to her and he hugged her.

"Then h...h..he raised the belt...over his head. He beat..me..with..it. I wold falls...into the snows. The..Gashes...and burns on my back wold... bleed into the snows...When my wounds wold gets...infected's..my..dads...wold restrains me's..to his work..bench and..reopen my wounds with a large carvings knife ands pours..peroxides...in my wounds.. When..I wanted...cuddles..my..mother..wold..slaps..me. I spent..mosts..of my childhood in the punishment hole..It was darks and cold..all I had's to sleeps on was old...straws...If I was lucky's...Most of the time my fathers woulds..shackles me's...to the walls...my feet's five foot's..of the...grounds... I..was not aloud to has toys..so is make..one..a..clowns. " Toki said as he sobbed. Delilah Grace held him in her arms as he sobbed. "I am so sorry Toki you did not deserve that. You are the most sweetest man I ever met." She said as she moved his hare from his face she saw he was a sleep, his face wet with his tears she wiped his tears and kissed him on the forehead. "Good night Toki." She whispered then she went to sleep.

Toki woke out of a deep sleep do to nightmares in the middled of the night. He shot up he was trying to catching his breath. After he caught his breath he looked over at Delilah Grace she was fast a sleep and shivering. He covered her back up and cuddled up to her she hugged him like a teddy bare. "I loves you so much." He whispered. She snuggled up to him he stroked her hair and whispers, "I's am's feel so safe's with you's"

When her alarm went off at five in the morning, she turned it off not to wake Toki who was fast a sleep. She crawled to the foot of her bead to get out. She walked to her closet and picked a short sleeve ankle high wight dress. She picked up her death pone and walked into her bathroom she payed her soft music as she got ready for school.

Toki woke up with a hang over he pulled her blankets over his head to block the light out coming from her window. He heard her bath room door opened. "Delilah will you's pleases open, the windows a cracks and pulls the blinds the suns hers my eyes." whimpers Toki. "Not a problem Toki." She whispers as he asked her to. "Can I satays hears for's todays, I haves a hang overs." whimpers Toki. "Of corse just rest." Delilah whispers in his ear. "Thanks you's have a good day at schools." Toki whimpers.

She walked down the metal spiral stare case to the kitchen. Charles, Abigail and Dick was siting at the table. Abigail was eating a bagel and drinking tea. Charles was reading the news paper and drinking coffee. Dick was eating pop rock's and mentos. He was also drinking a coke. "Good mooring Delilah." Abigail and Charles said together. "How did you sleep?" Asks Charles quietly. "Good morning Father, Good mooring Abigail." I slept very well and you?" She asked with a smile. "Not to well I was up and down all night. I have not see Toki all night last night I am worried about him he is very trusting he has been rely sad lately." says Charles. "He has also been drinking a lot lately." Abigail added. Delilah Grace sat next to Abigail she had a coke and lucky charms. "Hay Dick slide me the e jar of pop rocks." She said. "Hear yah go! says Dick as he slides the jar a crossed the table.

"Toki was with me all night, we where talking he told me a lot about him and his past. He cried his self to sleep on my bed, So I let him stay next to me. He has a horrible hang over I told him he could stay in my room." Delilah Grace said as she put a spoon of pop rocks into her lucky charms. "Aww he rely loves you girl! He told me if he could marry any one in world it would be you." Abigail with a smile. Delilah Grace smiled and pushed her hare behind her ear. She got up to get an apple, "Really he dose! he dose! Marring Toki wold be a ferry tail that has come true." Delilah Grace said as she twirled around happily. "Now Abigail Toki confided in you and told you that, Now Delilah Grace don't let Toki know that.

Now Delilah speaking of ferry tails how is that ferry tail that you your are writing? Is it due today?" asks Charles. "Yes! thank, you for reminding me. I have to go get it thank you Father." Delilah said as she got up and got a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Oh by the way Dick I would be carful with mixing pop rocks, coke and mentos." Delilah Grace said. "Note heard but not read!" replied Dick. "Don't say I did't worn you." Delilah said as walked out.

She walked back up to the metal stare case. "As you where asking before Delilah Grace came in. Toki and her would be a wonderful couple. I would be very happy and it would put my mind at ease if she marred Toki." says Charles. "As she was talking to us I was on this web sight that you can enter a picture of the guy and one of the girl and it will show what tare baby would look like." Abigail said with a giggle. "Aww cute." Charles chuckled.

On her way to her room she saw Murderface. "Good morning William!" Delilah Grace said with a cheerful l smile. "Piss off!" he snapped. "Why do you treat me like this?" Delilah asked. "I hate women titty titty bang bang!" Murderface snapped. He shoved her a side and walked away. Delilah Grace snickered at Murderface's insult. "Titty Titty bang, bang." She whispered to her self.

She opened her bead room quietly trying not to wake Toki. When she walked in Toki was vomiting in her bathroom. She walked to the door way to comfort him he got to his feet, he looked at her with blood shot eyes and forced a a gentle smile. "Hear I brought you some water." she whispers as she helped him back to her bed. "Thanks you's." he whispers as he took the bottle from her. She got her pink note book. Toki sat on her bed as he held his teddy bare close to his chest. "Delilah I loves you's, will you be's my's lady?" He asked looking at his feet. "Your lady Toki?" she asked as she sat next to him. "Yes, my girl friends, Do you's want to be my girl friends?" asks Toki. "Yes, Toki I wold love to." She said as she hugged him, He held her close to his bare chest.

"Toki you are burning up. I will be home right after school, Now you rest. I will miss you." She whispered. "Misses you twos." He Whimpers as he stroked her hair he laid back down and they kissed good bye then she walked out and she shut her bed room door softly. She walked out the side door to go to school.

It was nice fall day she took a deep breath of the fresh air. She walked on the same wooded path as did every day while she to her music, She was smiling as she walked listening to her music on her death phone. She twirled the cord to her ear buds as she walked. Look Out! Delilah! Behind you!. Dr. Rockso tried to text her his hands where shacking violently from the cocaine he did last night. She stopped to pick a worm off the trail to put it in the grass, she knelt down when she set the worm on the grass. When she got to her feet she looked into the brook for fish and saw a large man wearing a metal mask with snow hair dressed in black. By the time he got done texting her she was struggling to get out of The Masked assassin's grip. "Help, help, help, FREE DORITOS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Quite!" he commanded as he sliced her a crossed the lower torso. She screamed in pane held a rag drenched in chloroform over her nose and mouth. "Toki I love..." she said as she went limp.

Dr. Rockso dropped to his knees in sorrow and watched the metal masked assassin carry Delilah Grace off into the distance through.

She began to flash back to she was thirteen and lived in a large old fixer upper house in the small town of Moonshine. With her father and Dethklok. She walked with a severe limp after her operation. She was sitting on the cover porch talking with who she thought was her friend Magnus Hammersmith, she had not though about Magnus in years. He had an obsession with Beauty and the Beast, He became obsession with Delilah Grace because she has a resembles to Belle. "I have to go I have ben kicked out of the band. They are holding auditions for a new rhythm guitarist. I must leave but you always be my beauty." Says Mangus as he strokes her cheek tenderly. He walked off the porch and into a cab.

She walked into her room she found a yellow ball gown on her bed with a single red rose and a note the note read,

_Dear my beloved Belle ware this to old the ware house at midnight I will meet you there. I want to show you something. I just want to see you again my Belle._

_LOVE, Mangus. _

_The clock read elven ten .P.M. Delilah Grace put on the ball gown with her light up high heals. _

_She walked down the creaky stairs. Skwisgaar and Pickles was sitting on the old couch watching Jerry Springer on the old Tv. Pickles was drinking a beer and Skwisgaar was practicing his guitar. "Douchebags!" Pickles yelled at the TV. _

_"__Delilah Grace where am's you's goings?" Asks Skwisgaar. "I am going to the old warehouse." says Delilah Grace. "Be's rights backs." says, Skwisgaar._

_"__I will don't worry." Delilah Grace replies with a smile. _

_She walked out the door it was a cool October night she walked threw the path through the woods. She could hear an owl in distance the moon was full and the sky was clear. _

She walked into the ware house it was hazy the song Tale as old as time was playing on an old record player. She looked around for she heard a growing. Then she was tackled to the ground Mangus was on top of her, he was dressed as a beast with large sharp teeth and large sharp horns. Huge black and red wings with sharp spikes on the top. He restraints her and was trying to kiss her. "Look at me! This is the true me!" He snarled. "GET OFF! GET OFF! HELP SOMEONE! SOMETHING!" She screamed as she thrashed cutting her hands on the concrete flour as she thrashed on the flour the blood forming a scythe. "Ha! there is no way you can escape me. My Belle it is beauty who fell in love with the beast." He snarled as his large serpent tung came close to her face.

Dr. Rockso was in the same ware house for a Cocaine dealer when they heard her cries for help Dr. Rockso pulled Mangus off her. She inched her self away from him. Her high heals fell off. She took cover in a dark conner.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Mangus yelled. "You in d-d-d-deep shit! You g-g-g-garbage can." yells Rockso as he runs off and tosses a charm of an hour glass on a thin chain at her feet. She reached over and grabbed the chain and read the note taped to the chain, "Ashes to ashes dust to dust." she whispered.

Skwisgaar took cover behind a large amp to catch his breath.

She slowly got to her feet and turned around and saw a cloaked figure with a guitar case on his back resting in between two massive wings he was gliding toward Mangus. Skwisgaar franticly looking for a pebble or something to toss to get Delilah Grace's attention but to no avail.

"GET HER TAKE THE GIRL SHE IS THE ONE YOU WANT! NOT ME I AM A ROCK STAR! SHE IS JUST A KID! TAKE THE GIRL! NO ONE WILL MISS HER!" Mangus yelled as he pointed at her and ran off.

His head turns his head all the way around then the rest of his body. His ice blue eyes glowing in the dark. He glided with massive pure wight that pans down to black shimmering wings, he glided closer to her he stopped in a small pool of her blood he bent down and touched it he looked at the trail of her blood. She backed into a corner and slid down the wall. Thinking about what to do she remembered a story Nathan had told her about music can stop any monster dead in it's tracks. The only song that came to her mind was a lullaby that Charles sang to her when she was in the hospital. She closed her eyes and stared to sing,

"Hush little baby don't say a word papa is going buy you a mocking bird if that mocking bird won't sing, papa is going to buy you a diamond ring so hush little baby don't you cry." He stared at his fingers coved in her blood. He finely spoke with a heavy norwegian accent in a mewing child like voice. "You's hurt?" He asked as he tipped his head. She just burred her face in her bloody hands, "Please, Please don't heart me!" She screamed. "I nots going to herts you. I am's an angle of deaths, You called upon me. I's am Toki Wartooh." says Toki. "Call you? I NEVER CALLED A MONSTER!" she said.

"For ones things humans am's the monsters, us Reapers are nots the ones killing ours own kinds and defenseless lives. As I recalls you's saids "GETS OFFS! GETS OFFS! SOME ONES! SOMETHINGS! You's got away's from that demon. You's whispered Ashes to ashes dust to dust." Am I rights? Now do we's has deals?" asks Toki as he mimic her voice.

"What do men by deal?" she asked as she got slowly to her feet. "I mens I stays by your sides and be's there's for you's. Protect you's better than any's humans or evil demons who wants to hearts you's. I will never lies to you's and I will be there's until the ends." He said. She was silent "What do want in return?" She asked with curiosity in her voice.

Skwisgaar watched Delilah Grace talking with the Angle of death from behind some amps.

"No ones ever's cared for me or loves me I want someones to loves and care for's me." He said. "Deal!" She said strongly without hesitation.

"Are you's positive's now this is for eternity." Toki stated.

"I WANT THIS MORE THAN ANYTHING! DO WE HAVE A DEAL OR NOT!" She said strongly. He put the pom of his hand on her forehead. Skwisgaar watched her go limp Toki cradled her in his left arm.

"You's are very confident and you has a pure hearts. Yes, we do has a deal." He said as he smiled and took a guitar pick out of his pocket. "Hows closes do's you's wants our bonds. The mores difficult's its to hide's the tighter the bonds." says Toki. "As strong as parseable." she said strongly. "Wowe! you's braves." He said as he cut his for head over his right eye in the shape of a scythe, He held the guitar pick in his right hand he carved a scythe over her right eye.

He saw all her memories they played like an old film. The earliest memory was at the orphanage when she was four and she was made aware of the gas chambers she was force to dig graves rain or shine and some times in the snow. With no coat or worm cloths for all the unlucky children who where named un adoptable do there old age of ten or lack of space. He saw Edna

"We are getting five newborns and three toddles so we need to put some of the older ones in the Happy Room aka the gas chamber. Delilah Grace found out she was three days away she began to pray for a family. When the day came that she was to go into the happy room.

Then Charles came in and adopted her and she clung to him and cried. That is all he cold bare to watch do to his abusive childhood. He dropped the guitar pick and steeped back his hands where shaking violently he got down on one knee to see her eye to eye. She was looking at her feet he lifted her head up her eyes met his. "You's did nots deserve thats I knows how you's feels." says Toki as he hugs her she wraps her arms around him. "Let me see's you's the palm of your hands." says Toki. She put her hands up to him palms up. He pulled out a feather from his massive wings. The feather was black at the tip and paned down to wight. "He brushed it down her right hand Then the left her wounds disappeared She just stared at him wide eye.

"I has to goes I wills see you's tomorrow when I audition for Dethklok. For rhythm guitar so I can be with you's always, Remember if you are in danger just call my name Toki Wartooth, I will's come to help you." He said with a wink and he disappeared she fainted. Skwisgaar ran to her side he lifted her gently he carried her like a baby, he carried her back to the house thinking about what he saw.

He met up with Nathan, "What is wrong with Delilah Grace why is her head bleeding?" asks Nathan. He told him how Mangus knocked her to the ground, Both wrists where fractured. When she woke the next morning Delilah Grace woke and walked into the living room to see Toki standing there with Nathan, William and Pickles. He was looking around the living room in amazement.

"Delilah Grace this is Toki Wartooh he is our new rhythm guitarist. Toki this Delilah Grace Charles's daughter Show him to his room." Says Nathan.

"Fallow me Toki." She said. "As you's wish." Toki replays as he fallows her.

When they walked up the old creaky staircase.

"That was weird how he responded to her." says Pickles. She showed him to the empty room. Her is you bed closet and dresser. "Oh wowe I never had one to my self before. I's am's so happy's!" Toki said happily. "A room?" she asked. "No's a bed." Replies Toki as he sits on his bed. My room is just across the hall if you need me." She said as she slipped out the hall. She walked to Skwisgaar's room his door was shut with a sock on the door. She knocked on the door. "Dam it's don't you know what a sock on the door means Pickle!" yells Skwisgaar.

"He's back! death." whispers Delilah Grace. "You's am hallucination there is no grim reaper or angle of death!" He yelled. "What wrong with her?" asks Dijonay.

"She am's has mild schizophrenia. Let's gets backs to having's fun." says Skwisgaar.

She walked back to her room and sat on her bed. Toki leaned on the door frame. "He am's don't believe." says Toki as he walked in and sat next to her. "The evidence of the supernatural is right in front of them. You's knows I loves you's." says Toki as he hugs her. He spotted a brown teddy bear with a devil tail.

"Oh wowe looks at this! ROAR, ROAR I's am's a deady bear! I's am's going to eat your sole. Nom, Nom, Nom!" Says Toki in a play full tone.  
"You rely like that old thing don't you?" "Yes I's rely rely do's!"

"You can keep him." She said. "Rely! I's can keep's him's" Toki asked happily.

"Yes you can keep him Toki. If you had not came to my rescue I probably be dead.

She woke up in dark dirt floor cellar, With a horrible smell. "Where am I?" She asked. When her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw one of the Klokateers sitting in the conner he was leaning up against the wall. "Hello! It's me Delilah Grace, Do you know ware we are?" She asked. No answer he just sat there. She tried to stand she fell back down her knees where very pane full she began to cry. "DON"T JUST SIT THARE HELP ME! I WILL REPORT YOU TO FATHER! YOU BAGE WILL BE REVOKED!" She yelled as she dragged her self over to him. "Hay I am talking to you." She said as she nudged him. He fell over she removed his back mask she found out why he was not responding he was dead and she was talking to a corpse. His eyes still open she closed his eyes. She saw his identification card around his neck it said Klokateers Rex Gibson. She started to cry as she reached down and closed his eyes.

She found a peace of chalk in his hand. She took the chalk and she rote in chalk rest in peace you are far away from pane now Rex Gibson.

"Good you are awake. I am General Crozier I can be your friend or your worst enemy if you give me the information." He said as he opened her cell door, he walked in and unlocked her chains from the wall. He took her chain and dragged her out in the dirt. He lifted her on to an old gurney she cried in pane as he chained her down. "Shut up! If you know whats good for you." He yelled leaning into her face in her face. She sat quietly as he pushed her down the dark hall way. He brought her into a dimly lit room. "Now if you want to get out alive you will tell me what I want to know." He said.

It was now mid morning

Nathan, Pickles, Murderface and Skwisgaar was sitting in the hot tub watching a documentary about Jeffrey Dahmer on TV. Toki was lying on the couch wrapped in Delilah Grace's My disemboweled pony fleece blanket. He rested his head on her cow pillow. "Hay that guy was rely brutal!" Nathan said. "Ja he's is sicks in the heads." says Skwisgaar. "Delilah Grace told me that, Pigs and humans have the same DNA do you think a human taste like bacon?" asks Murderface. "That is the most metal question I ever heard. Hay Delilah Grace is smart lets ask her." says Pickles. "DELILAH! HAY DELILAH!" Nathan yelled. "She is in school. Jezzzz!" Murderface said. "Guys cans you's please keeps it downs. I haves hang overs." Toki whimpers. "Toki calm downs! Stops being a cry baby's!" Skwisgaar said. "YHA! TOKI DON'T DRINK IF YOU CAN'T HANLE IT!" Nathan yelled. "Fucks you's all." Toki whimpers and walked back to Delilah's room with her cow pillow and her my disemboweled pony blanket. He laid back down in her soft bed he cuddled with his teddy bare and her leopard and went back to sleep.

Abigail was sitting at her desk putting together the new Dethklok album when the phone rang she pick it up. "Hello Dethklok industries this is Abigail how my I help you?" She asked. "This is the School of the gifted and Delilah Grace is not in school is she at home?" They asked. She got a sinking feeling and she knew something was wrong. "What do you mean Delilah Grace left for school a half in hour a go. Ok, we will try to find her this not like her. Thank you." Says Abigail as she hangs up. Charles walked into Abigail's office she was holding her head. "Charles Delilah Grace is not in school." Abigail said in a worried voice her eyes filling with tears. "We will look at the security tapes we will find her." Says Charles as he motions her to come with him. They ran into Nathan. "Why are you crying Abigail? Do you need a hug?" he asked as he hugged her. "Oh Nathan, I don't know how to tell you but Delilah Grace is missing." She said. "WHAT?! have, you tried calling her dethphone? Ok, don't let Toki know he seams like he has a little crush on her." says Charles. "Yes, it just rings then go to voice mail." She said. "Ok, I will keep calling her, You two have the klokateers run back the security tapes." Says Nathan.

She flowed Charles to the security room the room is filled with TVs and images of the yard, entrances, halls. "Hello sire." One of the Klokateers said. "Hello, Delilah Grace has gone missing we need you to run the tapes back to end of the five am hour at he side door. Charles sent out any army of Klokateers to look for her.

Nathan sat in the couch in the rec room he stated to call Delilah Grace. "Hay there Delilah. It's Nathan where are you? Why are you not in school? Call home to let us know you are ok? We are all looking for you. Ok buy." He hug up his dethphone. "What was that about?" Pickles asks. "Delilah Grace is not in school." Nathan replayed.

"WHAT! DELILAH GRACE IS MISSING!" Murderface yelled as he ran to his room. "Ja, she's never shows ups for schools and she is no's ware to be found in mordhaus." says Skwisgaar. As he practice his guitar.

News, spread like wild fire about Delilah Grace's disappearance. "All the Dethklok fans are searching for Delilah Grace the reward is $500,000 and a party hosed by Dethklok at Mordhaus for her safe return. A picture appeared on the TV this was the last photo taken of her by Toki Wartooth at the day before. This has been your Dethklok minute." The TV announcer said. "If having regular jack offs in our house will be as annoying as fuck. It is worth it to have Delilah Grace back." says, Nathan.

Meanwhile in the servants room, "Look there she is." Abigail said pointing at her walking to the wooded trail. "Who is that?" She asked pointing to Dr. Rockso. "That is Dr. Rockso The Rock N Roll Clown he is a friend of Toki and Delilah Grace's biological father, He dose Cocaine. He is really annoying." says Charles. "Why is he flowing her?" She asks. "I have no Idea. You tare go find the clown! We don't have much time!" Charles said to the Klokateers. "Yes, sir I will bring the the clown back." He said as he walked out.

Toki walked out into the living room. "What times is its?" He asked. "UM it is two thirty." Pickles said. "Wowe! Delilah Grace should's be's homes soon's." Toki said. Nathan and Murderface looked at each outer. "Uh Toki Delilah Grace was kidnapped." Nathan said. He looked like he was going to cry. "Who's took's her?" asks Toki he sounded like he was going to cry. "Wes don'ts knows yet's. Wes has a witness." Skwisgaar said. "Yha but getting information out of him is near impossible." Nathan said. "Who's saws this who's?" asks Toki with tears in his eyes.

"I AM, DR. ROCKSO THE ROCK IN ROLL CLOWN AND I DO COCANE!" Yells Rockso. Nathan said in an irritated voice. "Him." He growled. "Dr. Rockso who took Delilah Grace?" asks Toki.

Charles and Abigail walked in the room with a look of melancholy on his face. "Hello boys I have some devastating news. Delilah Grace has gone massing as most of you know. Well, I sent out an army of the Klokateers to look for her and what they found is not good. They found her dress she was wearing stained with her blood and a slash in the lower torso. In the stream and her school bag in the brush. She has been taken by the Metal Masked Assassin. I found out by the video Rockso got on his death phone." says, Charles. Toki starts crying hysterically, Abigail and was trying to consoling him. Abigail hugged him. Murderface got up and walked in his room. He sat at his desk and looked at pictures of him and Delilah Grace.

Toki was sobbing so hard he had a hard time catching his breath. "Toki take a deep berth." Nathan said as he put his hand on his shoulder. "Toki look at me!" Nathan said. Toki looked up his blue eyes filled with tears. "Toki we will find her all we know she is wounded. Don't think of the worst." Nathan said strongly. "Ok, buts wares ever she is she's herts." Toki said as she sobbed. "Toki we will find her she was on Dethklok minute we have all the fans and Klokateers looking for her." Pickles said. "Ja, ands also we's have all word leaders on our sides." Skwisgaar says. "So she will be home in no time pale." says, Pickles.

Meanwhile

Delilah Grace was sitting chained to the gurney.

"Now, Delilah Grace, if you want to be let go you will tell me what I want to know, Now do have a deal? If you don't be a good little girl then you be disciplined." General Crozier said as he stroked he cheek.

"Yes I under stand." She said. "WHAT IT YES SIR!" He yelled. The medal masked assen stabbed her in right ankle. "YES, SIR!" she cried. "Now I want Dethklok information. As you know every time they have a concert or public appearance they kill thousands of there fans, they must be stopped. Us and the revengencers and we want them dead!" He commanded. "They don't mean to harm any one it just kinda happens. They are rely gentle and kind men." She said.

"Don't speak unless asked a question! Do you under stand me maggot!" He yelled as he punched her in the eye. She began to cry "I want to go home." She cried. "Now how do you get in to mordhaus?" He asked. "I don't know sir." She said. "YOU ARE LIEING! YOU KNOW HOW TO GET IN YOUR OWN HOUSE!" He yelled. The metal masked assassin shot her with a taser gun. "Now how do you get in to mordhaus?" He asked "I don't known sir!" She cried. "NOW BE A GOOD LITTLE GIRL, HOW DO YOU GET INTO MORDHAUS" He asked. "Sir I don't know, The guard lets me in I honesty don't know." She said. "She is not talking throw her back into her sell. This is not working just starve her no food no liquids until she is ready to talk. Have the monster try to get some thing out of her." Says General Crozier.

The metal masked assassin brought her back to her cell he tossed her into the dark cell she hit the wall with a thud.

She waited until she heard the slam of sell door she started to cry, she laid down she was so thirsty and hungry. "Aw why are you crying?" a familiar voice said in a mocking tone. "Who is there?" she cried.

"Aw you have forgotten me already my beautiful Belle, It is me Mangus." He said as he grabbed the bars of her prison cell with his boney hand.

"What did I do to deserve this?" She asked. "If you tell us what we need to know. We may kill you and if you will not tell us what we need to know we will starve you to death. Now be a good little princess, and tell me how to get into mordhaus?." says Mangus with a maniacal chuckle. "Like I told the General I don't know the guard lets me in." She said sternly.

"I know you know how to get in. Just tell me we are old friends. If you tell me how to get in I will not let any one harm you I promise you." He said. She looked at the ground in silence. "Lets make a deal I will let you go and not heart you. I don't want to heart you my Belle. Now tell old Mangus how to access entrance into Mordhaus?" Mangus asked. She did not reply her silence enraged him he tossed a rock at her. It hit her on the for head and she fell to the ground.

She finely fell a sleep she woke up an hour later coughing do to a dry throat. Her coughing echoed through the silence of the dungeon.

Mean while at Mordhaus

"We have found where they are holding Delilah Grace. Rockso you have the trust of General Crozier so you go in and act like you are on there side. No madder what get Delilah Grace out!" Charles said in a commanding voice. "S-s-s-she don't trust me after I betrayed Dethklok. "She will not go with me." says Rockso. "If you have to just drug her with this, It will knock her out for two hours tops." He said as he handed a bottle of coke to him. "I wants to goes." Toki said. "You can't Toki we need you hear. We can't have any one heart you." says Charles. "A humans can nots hearts me I am the Angle of death's. You's tends to forgets this! don't under estimate's my power's." says Toki in a strong voice.

"Fine Toki dose she remember that you are the angle of death." asks Charles. "I don't knows it has ben years that she's has seen me in my trues forms." Replays Toki. "Toki please stay safe and keep my daughter safe." says Charles. "I will's." He said with a smile and walked out. "Come ons Rockso, Lets go's rescue Delilah Grace, I ams goings to be her knight in shining armer." Toki said. "Ok, can we get some C-c-c-cokeken on the way." asks Rockso. "No's! we's are are rescuing her! I will take this!" He said as he took the bottle of coke. He was heading out the door and he ran into Pickles he was drinking. "Find her, Toki I love her. I can't imagine if she is... you know hamburger time." says Pickles. "Don't worry's Pickle, I wills brings hers backs." says Toki.

Toki and Rockso barded the Zazzblamy Matze old tour bus, When they arrived at where they are keeping Delilah Grace. "Hear is ware they are k-k-k-keeping her." says Rockso.

Dr. Rockso opened the door to the prison cells the smell was so bad it could knock you off your feet. "W-w-w-what is that smell?" asked Rockso.

Toki was not talking he just glided further and further in looking in every cell for Delilah Grace. "Weight f-f-for Dr. Rockso baby." He said.

They heard a small week voice "Dr. Rockso! I am so happy to see you. Please talk to General Crozier I don't know how to get into mordhaus you worked for him. Please help me I am going to die. I am in so much pane. I am dying!" Delilah Grace cried, as she lies there in her own blood. Her hair at her shoulders chopped off.

She opened her eyes she had a look of terror on her face, her eyes filled up with tears her breathing went shallow. "Delilah Grace what are you looking at?" asks Rockso he looked behind him he acted as he saw nothing. She just lie there not saying any thing not moving her breath shallow. Toki rolled the bottle of coke to her. "It am's alright, Don't be's afraid's. Drink the coke you's am's looks thirsty." Toki said in a gentle voice. She felt around her to find the bottle not taking her eyes off of Toki. When she found it she grabbed it she drank the coke fast when the bottle was empty she collapsed she was in a deep sleep.

"We don't haves much times." says Toki as he pulled the cell door off it's hinges with his bare hands and he flew to her side. He glided into the cell he knelt down by her side. He ripped the shackles off the wall he glides to her side He gently brakes the shackles off her wrist and ankle with his bare hands.

"Rockso hands me the blanket." commands Toki.

He gently lifted her unconscious body he cradles her in his arms like a new born baby. Rockso put the blanket over her and he strokes her cheek. They walked back to the tour bus Toki lies her on the couch and he looked at his hands they where coved in blood. He looked at her shirt she is wearing it was stained with old and fresh blood. He gently pulled her shirt up to see her a gruesome slash on her lower torso he gently moved her pants so he could see how bad the gash is, there was puss, maggots and dirt. The smell was so horrible. Rockso backed up in fear and sorrow. "Who c-c-coud do this?" asked Rockso.

"Oh no's! No's, no's, no's. Gets the rubbing alcohol!" Toki yelled. Rockso handed him the bottle of rubbing alcohol he ripped the top off. Delilah Grace's eyes began to flutter, "Rockso you's pours the rubbing alcohol in her wound when I say. Toki sat at her head he lifted her head and rested it in his lap he held her hands in his. "Pour it all in." He instructed Rockso. Rockso did as he was told

Toki had Delilah Grace's hand in his trembling hands Toki's head was bowed. His wings stretched His tears fell on her eyes the swelling went down so she can open her eyes. Her eyes fluttered then she opened her eyes, "It's am's ok's you are on the way to hospital. Just holds my hand what ever you do's just holds on and Don't let's go." says Toki in a soothing voice. "Am I going to die?" She asked. "No you's are nots going to dies." replays, Toki. "I am scared I want my daddy." She cried. "You's will see hims he is goings to be at the hospital with the rest of the bands we all missed you's." says Toki.

She griped his hand tighter and she snuggled up to him. He held her close to him. "I love you Toki." She whispered. "Love's you two's." whispers Toki as he holds her in his arms. Dr. Rockso turned on the TV Dethklok minute was on. " BREAKING NEWS! Delilah Grace has been found alive! She is on her way to a hospital she has multiple injuries. She is expected to make a full recovery. Congratulations to the lucky SOB who found her." The announcer said. She smiled and fell a sleep in his arms Toki smiled at her he stroked her hair with his free hand.

When they arrived at the hospital Toki carried her in he laid her on the gurney. When they started to weal her into the operating room. Toki held her hand until they got to doors of the operating room.

The door to the above the door was labeled quite room the out side of the door was guarded by two large klokateers. Toki walked in with Dr. Rockso they met up with the rest of the band and Charles was swirling his brandy while watching the snow drift dow to the ground slowly. Nathan was sitting in the chair with his face in his hands, next to Pickles as he drank Jack Daniels. Abigail was consoling Nathan. Murderface had a dressed look on his face leaning on the wall with his back turned to the rest of them. Skwisgaar reading a magazine called over 80.

"Dr. Rockso, I have to thank you for video taping my daughter's kid napping. Toki I want to thank you for going in and rescuing her." says Charles. "You's am's welcome, she am's my hole words." Replays Toki. He sat next to him and hugged him, "She's rely, rely herts bad, She's am's rely, rely strong." says Toki.

After seven hours the doctor walked in and said, "Hello I am Dr. Ross She is out of surgery and in recovery we will have her in a private room. You all can go and see her she has two broken knees and a slash across her lower abdomen. No major organs where injured but she will never be able to have children of her own." He said.

"Can we sees her?" asked Toki. "Yes, just flow me." says Dr. Ross.

When they walked in the dimly lit room she was fast a sleep. Charles walked to her bed side he stroked her hair and whispers held her hand. "Hello princess, you are safe now." When she opened her eyes she saw Nathan, Pickles, Murderface, Skwisgaar, Toki and Abigail surrounded around her bed. "Hay pail are you ok?" asked Nathan. "Yes, but I am a little sore, my wrist hearts." She whispers.

Pickles sat on the left side of, her bead he put his arm around her. "I know in the wrist is the worst place to have an IV, I am happy to have you back kiddo. I missed you so much." says Pickles as he held her hand in his hands gently do to the IV line. She smiled weekly Nathan hugged her. "How do you feel?" asks Pickles. "Like I am floating and I am sooo tired." She said as she rested her head on Pickles's shoulder. Pickles wrapped "Welcome home Delilah Grace. I am so happy to have you back." says Abigail. "Ja, I missed you's." says Skwisgaar. "I missed you to." says Murderface under his breath.

She smiled and asked "What was that William?" "I said I missed you." He whispers in her ear.

"Hay ware's Rockso?" asked Pickles. "He was right hear." says Abigail. "Who cares I rely hate that guy." says Nathan.

"Ok, visiting hours are over say good buy to your friends. You can have one person stay with you." Dr. Ross said. "I can't choose between my father and my boy friend Toki." She said.

"Princess, I think you should chose Toki he rely missed you." says Charles. "Would you like to stay Toki?" she asked. "Oh yes I rely, rely do's." says Toki with a gentle smile. "Good buy love." says Charles said he kissed her on the forehead. "We will see you tom first thing in the morning." Says Pickles as he hugs her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Then he gets to his feet. "Ja sees you tomorrows." says skwisgaar. "Good night and sleep tight." says Nathan. "We all love you. Sweet dreams." Says Abigail as she hugs her.

Toki sat next to her on her bed he put his arm around her. She put her head on his chest he held her in his arms. "I loves you's I rely, rely dos." says Toki softy. "I love you to Toki." She whispers. "Are you's in panes?" asks Toki as he took her hand. "Toki can I talk to you?" She asked. "You's can talks to me about any things." says Toki. "In the dungeons I saw a man standing behind Dr. Rockso he had huge shimmering black and wight wings. Glowing ice blue eyes" She said. "Whats else did he's looks like?" Toki asks. She takes a deep breath and said, "I don't know it was too dark." She said. "If he's was going to herts you's. He wold haves. The dark makes any things looks scary." said Toki. "You are right, I am so tired." She whispers. "Gets Rest." says Toki as he hugs her. "Toki don't leave me." She said. "I am not going to leaves you's, I wills be at your sides forevers and all eternities." whispers Toki . She drifted off to sleep in his arms. Toki stroked her hair as she was sleeping in his arms.

It am's been too long's since you's sees me's in my true from's. I's ams nots surprised you's forgot's my true from's. It am's ben yeas. Toki thought to him self.

She woke up Toki was sitting in the chair next to her he was holing her hand. "Good morning's beautiful." says Toki with a smile. "Good morning Toki." She replayed softly as she pressed the button to sit up. Dr. Ross walked in he checked her vital signs and had her walk down the hall. She walked down the hall with Toki at her side. When she got back in her room she sat in the chair, "Delilah Grace you will be going home today. Lets get your paper work together and call your dad will be hear in an hour. We will have a nurse to get that IV out." says. "Thank you Dr. Ross." she said. Toki handed her his death phone she tried to dial the her father's number. "Toki I it is to hard for me to dial. Can you please do dial my fathers for me?" She asked. "Yes, I wills be happy to." He replays as he takes the death phone. "I bets you's will be happy to gets that outs?" says Toki with a wink as he dialed her a father on her death phone, It's ringings." says Toki as he handed her the death phone.

"Hello princess how are you?" says Charles. " Hello dad Dr. Ross said I can go home in a hour." she says. "Ok sweet hart I will be there to pick you up right away." says, Charles. "Hay let me talk to her!" says Nathan. "HAY it's Nathan! HAY we are happy you are coming home. Ok, Pickles wants to talk to you." says Nathan. "Hay pail we are throwing a welcome home party for you. There will be balloons. Skwisgaar wants to talk to you." Says Pickles. "Hellos it am's Skwisgaar we have guitar popsicles, Murderface wants to talk to you." He said. "Hay it is Murderface. We are having pizza and after the diabetic tattletale cry baby go to sleepy land we can have candy." Says Murderface.

She could hear her father in the background, "Guys say good bye you will see her in a few minutes." says Charles. "Good bye Delilah Grace!'' they all yelled.

The nurse came in the room and took her vital signs. As she was removing her IV Charles walked in. "Hi daddy!" she said. "Hello princess, are you ready to come home?" He asked gently. "Yes, I am." she replayed. "The boys are preparing a welcome home party for you." says Charles. "Aw rely I just love them." She said. "Just weight hear I will get your discharge papers and a prescription for your pane." The nurse said as she banged up where the IV was.

"Ok thank you." said, Delilah Grace. Toki hugged her they held each other, "I am so happy to go home." says Delilah Grace with a smile. Toki helped her into a weal chair, he walked by her side holding her hand he gave her a gentle smile with a wink.

When they got to the doors the limo was waiting Toki helped her get in. Toki cuddled up to her. "The boys have planed a welcome home party for you. Lets hope they did't burn down mordhaus." says Charles as he lifted his brandy with a wink.

Toki smiled as they pulled up to mordhaus Nathan, Pickles, Skwisgaar and Murderface eagerly waiting in the doorway. When the garage door shut and sealed a Klokateers opened the limo door. "Welcome home my lady." He said. Pickles scrambles over to the limo he helps her out of the limo Delilah Grace as she walked into mordhaus holding his arm. As they walked down the hall way she gripped his am she stopped. "Are you ok, pal?" he asked. "My knees heart." she, said softly.

"Do you's want me to carry's you's?" asks Toki. "Will I be to heavy?" she asked. "Not to me's." replies Toki as he flexes his muscles. He gently lifted her into his arms, she wraps her arm around his shoulders and rested her head on his left shoulder. As carries her into the rec room "You are very worm Toki." She said. "Would you's like to cuddles withs me's?" asks Toki. "Yes, I would love to." She replied. "I missed you's and I missed cuddling's you's" Toki said. "I missed you two Toki." she said as she put her head on his shoulder.

When they entered the reck room they where grated by Abigail and Dick. "Welcome home Delilah Grace!" They said happily. "Aw thank you guys!" Delilah Grace said happily,Toki sat down on the couch next to her. "Let me's gets you's a blankets and pillows." Toki said as he got to his feet and he walked to her room. Abigail sat next to her she put her arm around her and said, "I am so happy to have you home." She said. "Wold ya like to play a video game with me?" asks Pickles. "I am rely tired Pickles how a bout another time." she said. "Ok, I will hold you to it." He said with a wink and a toast with his bear.

Toki walked into the room with her cow pillow and her my disemboweled pony blanket and a plush fox with a get well soon balloon tided around it's neck. "Looks what I got's for you's!" He said happily. "Aw thank you Toki! I LOVE IT!" She said as she hugged him.

"GIFT TIME!" Nathan yelled happily as he handed her a black gift bag. She opened it and pulled an out a plush black zombie cat back pack. "Aw thank you Nathan." She said holing her arms out to him he hugged her. "I am so happy to have you home." Nathan whispers in her ear. "Hear I thought you wold like this." says Murderface handing her a silver box. She opened it and pulled out a gargoyle snow globe. "Oh thank you William she said as she hugged him. "Uh your killing me!" says Murderface. "I am's got's this for you's." says Skwisgaar handing her a wight package. She opened it there was a wight furry blanket. "Aw thank you I love it!" She said as hugged him.

"This is for you pal." says pickles as he hands her a box she opened it there was wind chimes made from green beer glass bottles. "See look if ya hold it up to the window when the sun hits it you can see little green specks on the wall." says Pickles with a smile. "Thank you I love it." she, said.

Charles walked up to her and he knelt down next to her he handed her a neatly rapped box. "I was in the book store and I got this for you." says Charles.

She opened the box inside the box was a book of Angles. "Thank you daddy!" She said as she hugged him. "I love you princess!" He whispers in her ear as he hugged her. She hugged him and said, "I love you to daddy." Charles walked into his office. "Hear I got this for you." says Abigail handing her a sparkling gift bag with a charm bracelet. "Thank you Abigail." Delilah Grace said as she hugged her. "You are welcome." She said as she hugged her back.

"Hear I thought you would like this." says Dick. She opened the gift. It was a book of pranks. "Thank you Dick!" She said as she hugged him.

She yawns and rubs her eyes. "Are you's am's tired?" asks Toki. "Yes a little she said quietly.

Toki put his arm around her "I loves you's." Toki whispers gently. She did not replay he moved her hair to discovered she was a sleep, "She ams a sleeps I going to's brings hers to her rooms." whispers Toki as he lifted her gently in his arms he cradles her like a baby. "Skwisgaar wills you's helps me's?" asks Toki. "Ja." He said as picked up her blanket and plush fox and zombie cat and rest of her gifts.

They walked down the hall way Delilah Grace snuggled up to Toki's chest.

When they walked into her room Skwisgaar placed her gifts onto her desk. He walked over to her bed and pulled her blankets back Toki gently lies her down and tucked her in. Skwisgaar put her fur blanket on her. Toki sat at her bed side and held her hand. Skwisgaar placed her plush animals next to her. "I wants to helps her she am's is hurting's." says Toki with sorrow in his voice. "You's can's she am's sleeping's. Lets hers sleep's" says Skwisgaar.

"I's will sees you's tomorrow Dijonay is coming overs...To you know's well's good night's" says Skwisgaar. "I's wills sees you tomorrow." says Toki.

As soon as Skwisgaar left the room. Delilah Grace's eyes fluttered she opened her eyes to see Toki at her bed side. "I love you." she whispered.

Toki turns on her soft classical music and dimmed the lights. His large wings came out he sat on her bead he held her hand in his hands, his ice blue eyes started glowing he started to weep over her.

She looked at him she looked at him with wide eyes her breathing became shallow. "Oh no's oh no's don't be's afraid. Is am's nots goings hearts you's." Toki says gently. "It was you I saw in the dungeons, Look at you! Thank you Toki. I have not see you in your true form in ages it has been way to long." She said with a smile. "You's am's remember's my true form's? "Of course I do. You saved my life that night from that demon." she said. "I am's loves you's, I wants to take's our bond's to then next level's." says Toki. "What do you mean Toki?" she asked as she sat up in her bed. "I want to looks into's your memory's from your point of view know's what you's where feeling at the time." Whispers Toki. "How do you do that?" She asked. "Well with a passionate kiss." He replies. "You can see my memory's I have wanted this ever since that night we met." "You am's knows this will brig us closer and you scar will be impossible to hide it wills starts at your temple and ends at your jaw." Says Toki as he runs his finger down her face. "Yes I don't care I want this I want you!" She said strongly. He smiled and he cuddled up next to her and began to kiss her.

END OF PART ONE


End file.
